Max's Wedding Day
by iToke
Summary: The flock has split and it’s five years later. Max is getting married to some guy. All the flock are there....... except for one. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people. The flock has split and it's five years later. Max is getting married to some guy. All the flock are there... except for one.**** What will happen?**

**That was a**** brief summary of my first FanFic (yaaaaaay). It's just some twoshot that I thought of after reading MR4.**

Max's Wedding Day

Chapter 1

Max POV

It was my wedding day. One of the happiest days of my life. Well maybe not quite the happiest. I guess nothing beats escaping the evil whitecoats at the school, or finding out that Dr. Martinez was my mom, or just being alive with the flock, but still up there with them.

Anyway, my wedding day. I'm nineteen, maybe not old enough to get married, but hey, I'm not complaining. I was getting married to Chris, a guy I met at work. He was funny, kind, slightly handsome. He wasn't perfect, but no-one is. We'd got to know each other better, and then one day he asked me out. We'd been going for about two months when I told him about my wings. He was shocked at first. Obviously. But he just accepted me for who I was. A few months after that, we got engaged. Of course I accepted. I mean realistically, was I ever going to find anyone else like him. So here I was. A year after I'd met him, and we were walking down the aisle.

Chris and I had both invited the friends we knew. I'd sent out invitations to the flock. Gazzy and Angel were living with Dr. Martinez in Virginia. Iggy was up in LA, while Nudge was staying with her parents in Texas. Fang was in New York. It had been over two years since I'd last seen them. There was sooo much to catch up on. And here they were. My flock. Well, all minus one. Yep, you guessed it. Fang was absent. He was the only one who didn't respond to my invite. I knew he wouldn't. He'd just turn up. But then he didn't. God I was mad. When I next saw him I was gonna kill him. How dare he. I knew he still lived there. Iggy had been there only the other week. I wondered if he was late. I know, Fang is never late for anything.

He was probably still annoyed after where we'd left off. We had had one of our arguments, and I'd smashed his computer then told him I didn't love him and that none of the flock did. It wasn't true. I loved Fang more than anyone else in the world. I was just so freaking mad at him. He stormed out into the night and flew off. It was only the next morning that I realized what I'd done. I searched far and wide for him but with no such luck. After that the flock just fell apart. We all went our separate ways, but still kept in contact. That was all over two years ago.

I was speechless as I stood next to Chris on the aisle. Everything the priest said went in one ear and the other. I barely remember putting on the ring and the cheers all around when we kissed. Suddenly I was sitting next to my flock, enjoying the after wedding ceremony.

"Oh my god. You look so beautiful. And your ring…. I am going to have one like this when I get married. Do you think I'll ever get married? Who to? Oh. Please be Zach Efron. He is just like soooo hot. Where will we go on our honeymoon? I think I'll get married when I'm nineteen like Max. Who do you think will want to marry me?" Yeah. That was Nudge.

"No-one if you keep up with the motor mouthing" said Iggy sarcastically. He and Gazzy burst out laughing, while Angel tried to hide the smirk on her face. Even I had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Iggy. Be nice" I said back to Iggy who was now banging on the table. I know we were all grown up now, but I'm still like a mother to them.

"So how have you been Gazzy" I said eager to catch up.

"I'm great. Even better now seeing all of you guys here". What a sweet kid.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone in the crowd. Someone with midnight black hair, and slightly olive skin. Fang! I turned my head but he wasn't there. I looked back at Nudge, who was talking about getting married again. I felt anxious. Jeez, why was I getting all cut up over Fang not being here?

"I thought I saw him too". I turned round to see Angel's innocent ten-year-old face smiling sweetly at me. 'Little mind-reader' I thought.

"I can't help it Max… It was him wasn't it? It was Fang."

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know". I hugged her into my chest and felt her hand brush over my tan-coloured wings. I saw Chris walking over to me smiling.

"Max. It's time to go". Going where I hear you ask. Well to our honeymoon. Duh! I stood up disentangling Angel. The rest of the flock stood up and sandwiched me in a huge flock hug. Just like the ones we used to have. Except it wasn't quite complete.

"Okay guys. I have to go now", I said "but I promise I'll try to see you more often now days". At this their faces lit.

"Enjoy your honeymoon" Iggy said in his usual 'take the mick' tone. I was tempted to hit him but instead I just glared. Then I remembered he was blind.

Chris and I walked hand in hand through the churches double doors, while everyone crowded round throwing confetti and flowers. Once again I caught a glimpse of midnight black hair amongst the crowd. It was gone as soon as it had appeared. God Fang. Why did he have to torment me like this. In the end I decided it wasn't Fang. After all. Why would he come, but not speak to any of the flock.

I opened the door of the car and hopped in next to Chris. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and put his arm around my shoulders. God. Has any avian-human hybrid ever felt so good. But this was more to me than just getting married. Finally, I felt like I fit in, like I actually belonged somewhere. I even, for a split-second, felt like I was normal. Yeah right.

**Ok. So maybe not that good. But still, I like it. I will add a next chapter just to finish the story off. Definitely FAX. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OK. Slight change in plan. Instead of wrapping it all up, I kind of changed the original storyline. Now it is probably going to be a huge, super-duper, mega, long novel. Anyway, enjoy chapter two...**

Chapter 2

Max POV

The taxi took us to the airport, and two hours later we were flying. I know. Why was I, Maximum Ride, the human-avian hybrid, saviour of the world, flying in a plane when I had wings. Well, I know I'm strong. But do you really expect me to carry Chris and both our cases. In my wedding dress. Nuh-uh. Plus I didn't really want to take Chris flying. He might freak out or something.

We touched down in some island off the coast of Barbados. We got a cab to our five star hotel, courtesy of the Max Ride card. Our room was on the top floor. We opened the door and went in.

Now in my nineteen long years I have stayed in more tacky motels and flash hotels than I can care to remember. But this was just something else. There was a king sized bed in the middle if the room, with an en-suite bathroom. Then there was the huge window, and the balcony outside. Not great if I'm suddenly attacked by erasers. Sorry, I'm still paranoid. Anyway, we both jumped onto the bed giggling.

"Somebody looks happy" said Chris, a huge grin on his face.

"Hell yeah" I said smiling back. But I still wasn't completely happy. I really wanted to see Fang again. I needed to. I knew I wouldn't be happy until I had seen him.

Chris had gone to the bar. I was going to follow him down in a minute. First I wanted to get some fresh air, and enjoy the view. I poured myself a beer and lent against the ledge of the balcony. God, it was so beautiful. The sun had gone down an hour ago, so it was now completely dark apart from the street lights. Another thing I liked about this place was the silence, as if everything was asleep. I took a sip of the beer and sighed. How on earth did I get here?

"Nice dress" said a voice in the darkness "It suits you." I knew that voice, that dark soothing voice. It was two years later but I still recognised it. I wheeled round. I could see a vague outline of what seemed to be a person slumped in a chair. The person that I wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. Fang!

"What? I don't even get a hello?" he said. Then he stood up, and for the first time I saw him properly. He was almost two inches taller than when I had last seen him, and his black overlong hair hung over his beautiful, dark eyes. He was wearing a (you guessed it) black windbreaker and a pair of black jeans.

"Where were you Fang?" I yelled "I was worried sick when you didn't come. Now I'm just angry. What is your problem, huh? Why didn't you come?"

"I did come." My jaw dropped. So it had been him after all. "I just didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" I murmured sounding confused. I looked into his eyes but found nothing. You think I'd learn that he never showed his emotions.

"I thought you might still hate me. After where we left off." he said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course I don't still hate you. I never did." I whispered back. "Why do you think I sent you that invitation?" I

"I thought you were just doing it out of politeness. Because that's just the sort of person you are, Max." Ha, so funny. Not.

Fang stepped out into the light, and I saw his perfect, beautiful face. He looked really hot. Even hotter than two years ago when I had openly admitted it, in front of the flock. It's a good thing Angel wasn't reading right then. There are some things a ten-year-old should not have to hear, at least until they're older.

"So are we cool now" Fang said, snapping my attention back to the here and now. Somehow we were now less than a foot apart.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Glad to see he's still master of one word answers. We'd now edged even closer together. Then he lowered his face into mine and kissed me. It felt amazing, even though he did it so softly. He pulled away standing up straight.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be" and with that I forced my lips around his, while slamming him into the wall. I felt him kissing back, our mouths moving in rhythm. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and felt his enter mine. His hands reached up to my waist as I began to wrap my hands around his gorgeous black hair. God! Kissing Fang has got to be the most amazing thing anyone has ever, ever done. Now I see why Lissa followed him around everywhere. Sorry Chris, but this was just the most incredible feeling.

"Max" I heard from the other room. We both leapt apart, and I suddenly felt angry at the person who dared to spoil this wonderful experience.

"Hey Max" said Chris as he walked into the room. He stopped as he saw Fang. "Who is this?"

Just then, I think I felt more guilt than anyone else in the world. I mean, I'd just married the guy today. And now I was like, kissing a guy who was like my brother after I hadn't seen him for about two years, and the rest of the flock would think I was...uuuugh. I can't think about.

"Uh Chris... this is my brother, Fa...Nick. Nick this is my husband Chris. " I said using Fang's real name.

"Oh hi." said Chris "Max has told me quite a bit about you." I think I even heard Fang say 'Oh I bet she has'. Chris held out a hand for Fang to shake. Instead he just stared at Chris's face, and then at his hand.

"And how did you get in here?" asked Chris.

"He flew" I blurted out before Fang said anything suspicious. I saw Fang give me a look that said 'What? You told him about our wings. I am going to have to kill you'.

"Ok" said Chris who seemed to be quite satisfied with my excuse "I just forgot my wallet. Nick, you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"No thanks. I've got stuff to do." With that Chris took my hand and we walked towards the door. I mouthed to Fang 'see you tomorrow'. He smiled. Boy, did I miss those.

"If you're sure you don't want..." said Chris turning round. But there was no-one there. Fang had gone, silent as a shadow.

**I told you there would be FAX. Well just to let you know, the next chapter is in Chris's POV. Please review. And don't anyone just send me some one sentence shit, telling me how crap it is, alright!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Now if anyone read the last chapter and thought 'Max, you cold hearted bitch' then fear not. This one is in Chris's POV about what happened that night.**

Chapter 3

Chris's POV

Max and I had just got off of the four hour flight from DC. Man it was hot when we got off that plane. I could tell Max felt weird flying in a plane, when she had her wings. Yeah, sure I knew about that, but it's cool. I mean how often do you see someone with wings. And she has five siblings with wings too.

She was still surprisingly quiet. I wasn't really sure why. And she kept looking around all the time, like she was looking for something, or someone. In fact, I don't think she said anything at all in the cab. She just sat there gazing out of the window at the sky. I just sat there, reading some book about human evolution. Maybe that was Max. Maybe she was a human who had evolved. She'd never told me exactly how she had acquired her wings, said she couldn't remember.

She was perkier when we got to the hotel. She started talking about how nice the people were here, and how the scenery was beautiful. When we got upstairs to our room, I think we were both gob smacked. The room was kind of huge, and so was the bed and the balcony and the bathroom. We were giggling as we walked towards the bed. It was pretty cool. Where the hell did Max get the money for this place?

We unpacked our suitcases and talked about the wedding, and then loads more stuff. Is this what everyone does on their honeymoon? Just sit and talk? Well it was working fine for me. Especially because Max was doing most of the talking, and I just sat there listening to her sweet, soothing voice.

I decided to go down to the bar, because I needed a cocktail and there was a good football game on, which wasn't being shown on any of the channels on our TV. Max said she was going to join me in a minute. She does that a lot, sitting alone, being just completely at peace.

I was just walking down to the bar, when I reached into my pocket to find my wallet missing. Great! Max might have bought it down, but she can take a while. So I just trudged back up the stairs to our room. I opened the door quietly hoping to surprise her, but then just as I was about to shut the door I heard voices. Two of them. One of them was Max's, but I couldn't recognise the other one.

I tiptoed into the room and just heard what they were saying.

"Of course I don't hate you, I never did" I heard Max say "Why did I send you the invitation?" I heard the other person's voice. It was a guy! What was he doing here? Did Max know him?

"I thought you were doing it out of politeness. Because that's just the sort of person you are" I crept round so I could now actually see them. The guy was tall, taller than me. He had long black hair, in fact every thing about him was black. I could barely see him against the night sky.

"So are we cool now" said the tall guy again. I wondered why they were so close together

"Yeah"

"Good"

Then all of a sudden they were kissing. And it wasn't just this guy overpowering back. Max was kissing him back too. In that moment, every happy feeling I'd ever felt for her was gone, and in their place were ones of anger and hatred. Every good memory I had about her shattered like glass. Right then I wanted to walk out and push them both off the balcony and never hear or see of them again.

Then I had an idea. I don't know how I remembered it, since my mind was preoccupied on other things. It was a few days after I got engaged to Max. I had been walking home from work and took a shortcut through this park. Then out of nowhere came these guys, looked like models and all really muscled. I thought at first they were going to mug me. But then there was this other guy, middle aged, wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a white coat.

"Chris Baxter" said the guy, saying it as a statement rather than a question. I just nodded.

"You are getting married to Max Ride, are you not?" again I just nodded, losing my tongue as a looked at the guys surrounding me.

"Listen carefully, I will say this only once. We are here for your support. Should anything bizarre or strange happen with Max, I want you to call me. If you get tired or angry with her, I want you to call me."

"Who are you people?" I asked trying to keep the terror out of my voice.

"That's not something you need to know. My name is Jeb. Here is my card. I will reach you within six hours of whenever you call me." He handed me a plain white card with the name 'Jeb Batchelder' and a phone number. I looked up to ask another question, but Jeb and the models had gone.

I'd hoped would never have to use that card. But now I had no choice. Not being able to watch for any longer, I closed the door behind me.

"Max?" I said walking into the room. I saw that they had now separated.

"Hey Max" Then I pretended to be surprised as I saw the other person "Who is this?" I asked her, although I already had a rough idea.

"Uh..." Why was she stuttering? Max never stutters "Chris... this is my brother, Fa...Nick. Nick this is my husband Chris." I heard her talk about Nick a couple of times.

"Oh hi" I said conversationally "Max has told me quite a bit about you." I was looking into his eyes. I couldn't read him at all. He seemed like a void of any emotion.

I held out my hand trying to seem friendly. He just stared at me with a blank face.

"And how did you get in here?" I asked. Nick opened his mouth to speak but Max got there first.

"He flew" said Max. I already knew he could fly.

"Ok. I just forgot my wallet. Nick, you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"No thanks. I've got stuff to do" he said. God, what did Max see in him? Inside I cursed the fact that he might have suspected I'd seen them. I took Max's hand and pulled her away from him.

"If you're sure you don't want..." I began but he'd already flown off. I closed the door behind me.

"What was all that about?" I asked her. For someone so clever, I wondered how she hadn't noticed anything.

"What was what about?" she asked.

"You and Nick seemed kind of nervous."

"Oh. That was nothing" she said. She was lying through her teeth. If only she knew what was coming her way.

**Ok. So now you all know about Chris's evil plan. But this chapter is mostly about making people realise that Chris is an evil bastard. Next chapter is definitely going to have some action in it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Uh

**Uh... Hello. Is anyone actually reading this? If you are, please review it. Come on, it takes like two seconds. It's been over a week, and there hasn't been a single fucking review. Sorry about that, it just really pisses me off that I haven't got any reviews. Anyway, this chapter has some action in it. Enjoy...**

Chapter 4

Max POV

I woke up early the next morning, lying next to Chris. Oh god. I am definitely in the shit. Well you would be too. I had only married the guy like yesterday and I'd been busy making out with Fang. I felt sorry for him.

I got dressed in a hurry, eager to see Fang again. We really did have so much to catch up on. Don't ask me why, but I had some crazy idea about running away with Fang. Running away from Chris, a normal life, society the government...everything. Just me and him, flying and on-the-run. Just like old times.

I was just coming out of the bathroom when I saw that Chris was awake, and fully dressed. How did he do that? He's never that quiet. Is he up to something? How did he get dressed so fast? Why didn't he say good morning to me? All of these questions, but no answers.

"Morning Max, sleep well" he said solemnly.

"Uh-h, y-yeah. I g-guess" for some reason I couldn't speak properly, or look him in the eye. I wonder what that reason is (note sarcasm).

"Do you want to go play some golf? I'm headed over to the course now". Okaaaay. Since when did Chris start to like golf?

"No thanks, I'm still tired" I'm sorry but there was no way I was going to play golf. Golf is so not my thing. Plus, I was not going to miss seeing Fang again for a tonne of chocolate-chip cookies. Ok, maybe half a tonne.

"Alright, suit yourself" he said. And with that he walked out of the door.

As soon as he walked out of the door. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. As we were kissing last night, Fang had slipped the paper into my pocket, and I'd only found out about it last night. On the paper was his phone number.

I took the paper out and dialled the number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Max" said Fang in a husky voice.

"How'd you know it was me" I said.

"No-one else has this number."

"Ok. So my place or yours."

"Is Chris there."

"Nope. We've got the place all to ourselves."

"Ok then. Yours. Mine is a dump"

"Ok. see you soon"

"Bye"

About five minutes later I heard Fang speak.

"Hello again" I whirled round to see him. He always appeared silently like that. I didn't say anything I just walked up to him and kissed him. It was incredible. There is no better feeling in the world than kissing Fang, having your lips on his, with your tongue in his mouth. My hand snaked up into his hair, and subsequently felt his own on my waist. We must have stayed like for at least half an hour. I felt him pulling away. I pouted. I didn't want to stop.

"We need to talk" he said before giving me a heart melting smile.

So then I told him about my life. To tell you the truth, I screwed up. Firstly, I told him how I'd the flock, my flock, fall apart. Then I told him how I'd been on my own for a year, trying and failing to find a way to fulfil my destiny of saving the world. After that I went on to how I'd got my life back on track, and got myself an office job. Ok, so it's not the best job in the world, but it was better than some. Finally I got up to meeting Chris, and deciding to get married. All the while he just sat there, listening and occasionally nodding.

"Alright, I've told my story. Now it is your turn. What have you been up to for the last four years?"

"Nothing" Fang said.

"Nothing?"

"Uh huh. Nothing" Fang said again nodding.

"So let me get this straight. In the last four years that we've been separated, you have done absolutely nothing" I said trying to hold back my annoyance.

"Well not much"

"Come on. I still wanna hear it"

"First I set about trying to find somewhere to stay. I found my parents..."

"You found your parents!" I guess I must have shrieked because Fang looked at me as if I was a moron. Everyone in the flock had always fantasized about having normal parents. So far only Iggy and I had found our parents. Iggy's had been total assholes, but I was different. My mom was Dr Martinez, who had another daughter called Ella who was my half sister. They were great. I always felt... happy around them. And mom makes the best cookies. The only downside was that Jeb was my father. Yeah. Shit.

"...And my brother and sister, Lori and Josh. They're twins. Both eleven years old." Wow. Fang definitely seemed to have a pretty cool family.

"I stayed with them for two years, and then I decided to camp out on my own. I lived rough for the first couple of months. That was when I found myself a place down in Florida. It's neat. But at first it was empty. So I had to steal some stuff. Now I've got everything I could need. Soon I was approached by the government. They new what I could do. So they signed me up for the CIA." What the fuck! Fang was a secret agent! Well he knows how to stay hidden. And quiet.

"I got sent to some training camp in Canada. They did loads of military training. I told them not to put me in hand combat class, but they just didn't listen" I laughed at the thought of what happened next.

"My first mission was in Russia. I had to get rid of a load of nukes. They had enough radioactivity to destroy America." Jeez. I'd heard about that on the news. There was some huge nuclear explosion. It killed about a hundred people. Apparently if they had set off a chain reaction, the whole planet could have been destroyed.

"After that I took down some Chinese gang. Nearly got killed." He rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt so I could see. On his shoulder was a bruise of different colours of dead skin. It was a bullet wound.

"Then I was assigned to take out a politician, a dictator."

"What the fuck! You are an assassin" I said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"I guess you could say that. But it was just a few times. Mostly because others weren't available."

"So...um... How many people did you like..." I could hardly bring myself to say it.

"Kill" said Fang finishing off the sentence for me.

"Yeah"

He gave me a long level look before saying "About ten...eleven on take out assignments. And a few more on all the rest."

I looked at Fang for a minute. He didn't look like a killer. He still looked like Fang, nothing seemed to have changed. I looked into his eyes but I still couldn't see anything. They were a void of all emotion.

"So that is my story." said Fang

"What? You call that nothin" Fang nodded.

Casually I put one hand on his shoulder. He looked from me to my hand, obviously confused. I put my other hand on his other shoulder, and I saw his eyes widen fractionally. Suddenly I pushed him down onto the bed, and straddled his legs.

"Where were then?" I said to Fang before crushing my mouth to his. He began to kiss back. Our lips started moving in-sync with each other. His tongue gently brushed my bottom lip, teasing me. I kissed him harder and tugged on his hair. I felt his hand go up my shirt, and it made my skin tingle.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Both me and Fang jumped up about a metre in the air. My senses were immediately on high alert. What can I say, years of being on the run have made me seriously paranoid. I also wanted to know what dickhead ruined my make out session with Fang.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Room service" a sweet, soothing voice called back.

"We didn't order anything." I heard the person walk away. I turned back to Fang and saw him relax his previously tensed muscles. I gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes. And then the door blew up.

It was so loud I thought the whole of the Caribbean must have heard it. There was smoke everywhere, but being a human-avian hybrid my seeing is extra cool. Fang was already on his feet, his hands raised in a combat stance. I looked to the door to see someone standing there. Ari.

"Hello Maximum. Long time no see" He said as he started to morph. Behind him about seven Erasers jumped into the room.

"Now are you two going to come quietly, or do I have to do this the hard way" he snarled.

"Fuck you asshole" Fang spat back at him. Ari's fury ignited and he launched himself at Fang. But Fang was ready for him. Quick as lightning, Fang dodged Ari's Flying fist and sent his own into Ari's morphed snout. He reared backwards in pain. Fang turned around and elbowed Ari's face. Blood spurted from his nose, and he fell unconscious to the floor.

There were now about fifteen erasers in the room. God, it had been so long since I last had a decent fight. I threw myself into the crowd of howling erasers, taking out two with a flying kick. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground by five erasers. I felt an eraser's boot in my back. I felt like I was about to explode with pain. I saw Fang throw an eraser through the open window, and then he turned to the other five cornering him. The first one tried to punch Fang's face but he caught it and broke the erasers wrist. Then he punched the eraser in the head, sending him crashing into another two. Now I know I am usually the best fighter, the last one standing, whatever. But seriously, Fang's days with the CIA had paid off. This was proved when he jumped about six feet in the air and kicked of with both feet, possibly breaking both eraser's necks. Go Fang.

Another four erasers burst into the room. Where the hell are these guys coming from? These four erasers I noticed were holding tranquilizers. The first one fired it into Fang's upper forearm. Fang cast it out and threw it like a dart into the eraser's eye. It staggered to the floor in pain. Then Fang's chest was heaving with tranquilizer darts. Similarly, I felt a small sharp jab in my back. I saw Fang drop to his knees, he looked into my eyes. I think he was trying to tell me something but he fell crumpled to the floor.

Then I blacked out.

**Oh yeah. I think that chapter rocks. I am so sorry folks, but I probably won't be able to update over the summer break. Again, please just fucking review it. This took me like two hours to write.**


End file.
